Sora Kaien no Youkoman
by Namikaze Reiko16
Summary: Naruto held his iPod in front of his face, it glowed luminously, "Denpa Henkan!...Uzumaki Naruto!...On Air!" Naruto shouted as his whole body is over taken in bright light. Naruto/Megaman Starforce crossover with some elements from MegamanEXE.Naruto/harem
1. Sneak Peak

**A/N: Namikaze Reiko16 here sayin what's up? School has been brutal lately so until the end of school i want be able to update or even write for that matter. Please don't flame, it's not only dumb it;s retarded, people like that don't seem to understand that we do this for FREE and we have lives of our own. **

* * *

><p><em><strong>Shinobi<strong>_, tools of their village used to eradicate any and all dangers that may pose a threat to their homeland. That was the case until an incident simply known as '**Meteor G Outbreak**' occurred 200 years ago. A meteor the size of a small country crashed into the planet, sending a out a pulse of Electromagnetic waves or EM waves all across the world. All living creatures that possess chakra, has its chakra converted to a new type of energy that seem the resonate well with the body better than chakra had. This new energy was named _**Noizu**_(Noise). No one knows how or even why but since that event two species began to rise, one were called _**Uirusu**_(Virus) and they only lived for pure destruction. Humans seeing this new threat stop their petty fight with each other and teamed up to take out the Uirusu. The other were called _**Senkai**_(Wizards roughly), unlike _**Uirusu**_ these being didn't live for anarchy and sought to help the humans with the _**Uirusu**_ but even with the _**Senkai, **_the humans could barely hold back the outbreak of Uirusu which was estimated to be triple their forces and growing rapidly. The war between the Uirusu was going bad for the humans and Senkai because they were loosing too many soldiers, But one day a process was discover by the humans and _**Senkai. **_This process allows humans to temporarily synchronize with a _**Senkai **_that shares their own distinct _**Hachou**_(Wavelength)and be bestowed with unimaginable power. With this new power dubbed_** Denpa Henkan**_( Electromagnetic Wave Change) the war with the Uirusu went into the human's favor until finally the outbreak was contained, but still every now again Uirusu outbreaks occur, far smaller than original, so the humans alongside the Senkai joined together in pursuit of complete peace, this began the era of _**Shinryou**_(Data Fighter).

A blonde boy with blues eyes is seen, he's wearing a white T-shirt with a navy blue jacket on top of it, he is also wearing blank pants with white and blue shoes on, a pouch is seen connecting to his form, a electronic device as per the glow. On his face were three whiskered-like marks on each cheek.

Beside the blonde boy is a robotic looking lion, with ethereal energy flowing from where his mane and legs should be, his piercing black stare at the numerous weak _**Uirusu**_ in front of them in all shapes and sizes.

A smile appeared on its face,"Hey Naruto, you ready to his kick some ass?" the said boy in questioned also smiled and reached for the device strapped to his leg, "You know it Mega." Grabbing and bringing it to his face, the screen begins to glow in a luminous light as the boy shouted to the heavens, "**Denpa Henkan!...Uzumaki Naruto...On Air!**" Naruto shouted as he was encompassed in light, The robotic looking lion known as Mega rushed over to Naruto and proceeded to merge with his body.

The light begins down and only one figure is seen, standing up straight was a humanoid looking person wearing blue skinned tight suit with yellow streaks running down the side, a visor propped over his face connected to a helmet like mask. On his hands, thick robotic metal gloves are seen and mettalic boots on his feet.

Holding up his right hand and pointing at his enemy, he pulses his energy through and suddenly it is transformed into a cannon-like weapon, charging it with energy a ball of begins to grow in front of it, steadily getting bigger till it was the size of a basketball, The _**Uirusu**_ watched in curiosity wandering what this strange creature was doing. Was it friend or foe?

"My name's is **Sora Kaien no Youkoman**(Blazing Sky Youkoman)! but you can call me your _deleter_!" said the blonde boy before he begin unleashing hell on the Uirusu.

* * *

><p><strong>This should be coming out sooner or later with way more words and better grammar, like my other story I know where it is going its writing it that's the issue. Feel free to review me ideas.<strong>

**Namikaze Reiko is out.**


	2. School Daze

**Namikaze_Reiko16 here, Next chapter will be longer, i just put this one out to star a basis or a jumping point if you will. Feel free to PM or review me ideas such as battle cards, wizards, or viruses etc. Read and Review and check put my other stories.**

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: I own everything that i use in this story, that's why I'm making no money for it o_0.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Sora Kaien no Youkoman<strong>

**Chapter One: School Daze**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Shinobi<strong>_, tools of their village used to eradicate any and all dangers that may pose a threat to their homeland. That was the case until an incident simply known as '**Meteor G Outbreak**' occurred 200 years ago. A meteor the size of a small country crashed into the planet, sending a out a pulse of Electromagnetic waves or EM waves all across the world. All living creatures that possess chakra, has its chakra converted to a new type of energy that seem the resonate well with the body better than chakra had. This new energy was named _**Noizu**_(Noise). No one knows how or even why but since that event two species began to rise, one were called _**Uirusu**_(Virus) and they only lived for pure destruction. Humans seeing this new threat stop their petty fight with each other and teamed up to take out the Uirusu. The other were called _**Senkai**_(Wizards roughly), unlike _**Uirusu**_ these being didn't live for anarchy and sought to help the humans with the _**Uirusu**_ but even with the _**Senkai, **_the humans could barely hold back the outbreak of Uirusu which was estimated to be triple their forces and growing rapidly. The war between the Uirusu was going bad for the humans and Senkai because they were loosing too many soldiers, But one day a process was discover by the humans and _**Senkai. **_This process allows humans to temporarily synchronize with a _**Senkai **_that shares their own distinct _**Hachou**_(Wavelength)and be bestowed with unimaginable power. With this new power dubbed_** Denpa Henkan**_( Human Wave Change) the war with the Uirusu went into the human's favor until finally the outbreak was contained, but still every now again Uirusu outbreaks occur, far smaller than original, so the humans alongside the Senkai joined together in pursuit of complete peace, this began the era of _**Shinryou**_(Data Fighter).

Naruto yawned and stretched his arms, rubbing sleep out of his eyes, as his vision became clear he gaze at his clock to see what time it was. His eyes widen to inhuman proportions as he see exactly what time it was, "8:15! Iruka-sensei going to kill me if I late again!" the panicking blonde boy exclaimed as he jumped up and rush to his closet. Grabbing a white T-shirt and throwing on some baggy black pants and his sandals, Naruto searches around his room looking for his favorite navy blue jacket. How could he loose it so fast, he just had it the other day for crying out loud!

Finding it under the bed, Naruto then rushes to his night stand to grab his iPod Touch,which his Oji-san got for his birthday, and proceeds to hightail it out the door, never once thinking that today would be the day his whole changed

* * *

><p>(<strong>Konoha Shinryou Academy<strong>)

* * *

><p>"Ok class, today's the day you have been waiting for." Iruka said as he looks around the class, searching through the rows looking at all his soon to be ex-students faces, he couldn't but feel little bit sad, "<em>They grow up so fast...just 5 years ago they were 10 years olds and didn't have a care in the world.<em>" Looking around again, Iruka notice something off, he couldn't put his finger on it, but something was missing, "It's quiet...to quiet" thought Iruka a sense of paranoia washing over his for, looking around searching for any immediate threats, not seeing any he lets out a sigh of relief.

If he had waited a second longer, he would have been to stop the kick going straight for his face, but sadly as we all know he didn't, "Take that Iruka-sensei! Dattebayo!" Naruto spouted from his spot hunch over the floor, laughing his ass off.

Iruka's eyes twitched as he rubbed the shining red mark on his face, "First you show up late, now this. You will pay Naruto." Holding his hand in front of him, Iruka manipulated his Noizu to create a rectangular card with a picture of a giant head, _**Kasaisen Shi Ni! Oni Hitsu Seitan!**_(Battle Card Load! Demon Head Activate!).

Iruka head grew to inhuman proportions, taking a deep breath, Iruka shouted, "Stop playing your stupid tricks! NARUTO!" A burst of sound and wind was launched out of his mouth and struck Naruto with the force of a car, a scream burst out of Naruto's mouth as his body impacted with wall, Naruto hailed his stomach in agony as his body slid down wall, suddenly a noise is heard coming from his prong body, steadily growing louder and louder.

Iruka watched with worry in his eyes, he didn't mean to hurt him only to teach him a lesson, that was it honestly, as the noise became comprehensible, Iruka recognize it as the sound of laughter, "Has he gone mad?"

Suddenly Naruto look up with a grin on his face and a gleam in his eye, "Did you really think you can get me that easily?" Naruto tilted his head playfully to the side, "Iruka-sensei?" Naruto's body suddenly burst into data,scattering itself around the room.

Iruka eyes widened, "A Kawarimi Battle card? When did he pulled that off?" Iruka's thoughts were interrupted by the sound of a cannon charging, " _**Kasaisen Shi Ni! Kyanon Seitan!**_( Battle Card Load! Cannon Activate!) Naruto let loose a blast point blank at the back of Iruka's body, "Oh right! I got you Iruka-sensei! HAHAH-...Eh?", only for it to go straight through as if he were invisible. Naruto was star

"To fall for such an illusion, Naruto? Here's a taste of your own medicine!" A battle card made out of Noizu appeared in Iruka's outstretched hand, his hand took on the form of a cannon-like device, "Take this! _**Kasaisen Shi Ni! Kyanon Seitan!**_( Battle Card Load! Cannon Activate!)

Naruto let loose a scream as his body is sent smoking into the wall.

A girl with blackish bluish hair stared at the boy sprawled out on the ground, "Hn, once a dobe always a dobe." But on the inside the girl couldn't help but think how cute the boy looked, a small blush going to her face as images of the blond boy naked flash through her mind.

Naruto suddenly apeared in front of her, crouching on her desk looking her in the eye, "Got something to say teme?" Without warning Naruto is sent flying forward his lips making contact with the girl's.

A boy with fanged tattoos growled, "Oi! Naruto, stop kissing Setsuna-chan or I'll pound you to the ground!"

" Shut it mutt it was an acciden-" Naruto was interrupted by the temperature going down by 10 degrees. Turning to look at Setsuna, he saw flaming aura of pure death surrounding her, "_**Naruto.**_"

A chilled went through Naruto as he gulped, "Y-yes Setsuna?" Naruto was frozen in terror at what Setsuna was going to do to him. Saying nothing Setsuna grabbed Naruto's collar and yanked him towards the door, "You can't leave during the middle of cla-" Setsuna turned around giving Iruka a death glare which he'll swear till this day saw the eyes of the Shinigami itself.

As Naruto was being dragged, he mouthed, "Help me sensei." Setsuna opened the door and tossed Naruto's body out and turned around, " No Come out this room or you will die." Setsuna slammed the door with that threat hanging in the air.

* * *

><p>(15 minutes later)<p>

* * *

><p>a satisfied Setsuna with a light blush on her face, with sweat sticking her hair to her face, Setsuna went back to her seat and sat down letting out a sigh.<p>

Naruto came in a few seconds later with the same symptoms staring at Setsuna with a WTF look on his face, "Wow... Didn't see that coming."

"Since Naruto and Setsuna have joined us again we are about to start the _**Shinryou**_ Exams" Iruka stated.

"I don't think anything weirder can happen to me today than what just happen 15 minutes ago." A fiery red blush appeared on his face. If only Naruto could see that in the next few hours his whole life will change for the better or worse.

* * *

><p><strong>Next chapter will be longer, PM or review me battle card ideas<strong>

**Harem so far**

**I don't know but I'm sure you can guess the first girl**

**Namikaze_Reiko16 is out**


	3. Where There's A Will There's A Wave

_**Wazzup my fans, Namikaze_Reiko16 here. Here's the second chapter of SknY! Hope you enjoy it! I would be writing faster but my mom is breathing down my neck for things I will not mention. Check my other stories out too if you have the chance. Read. Enjoy. Review.**_

_**A/N(updated): Scroll all the way to the bottom**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Disclaimer: Everything that was written and used in any way, shape or form I own entirely. I dare Capcom, Kishimoto, or anything else that I so happen to use to try to stop me! Mwahahahahaha!<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sora Kaien no Youkoman<strong>_

_**Chapter 2: Where There's A Will There's A Wave**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Shinobi<strong>_, tools of their village, used to eradicate any and all dangers that may pose a threat to their homeland. That was the case until an incident simply known as '**Meteor G Outbreak**' occurred 200 years ago. A meteor the size of a small country crashed into the planet, sending a out a pulse of Electromagnetic waves or EM waves all across the world. All living creatures that possess chakra, has its chakra converted to a new type of energy, one that seem to resonate better with the body than chakra had. This new energy was named _**Noizu**_(Noise). No one knows how or even why but since that event two species began to rise, one were called _**Uirusu**_(Virus) and they only lived for pure destruction. Humans seeing this new threat stop their petty fight with each other and teamed up to take out the Uirusu. The other were called _**Senkai**_(Wizards roughly), unlike _**Uirusu**_ these being didn't live for anarchy and sought to help the humans with the _**Uirusu**_ but even with the _**Senkai, **_the humans could barely hold back the outbreak of Uirusu which was estimated to be triple their forces and growing rapidly. The war between the Uirusu was going bad for the humans and Senkai because they were loosing too many soldiers, But one day a process was discover by the humans and _**Senkai. **_This process allows humans to temporarily synchronize with a _**Senkai **_that shares their own distinct _**Hachou**_(Wavelength)and be bestowed with unimaginable power. With this new power dubbed_** Denpa Henkan**_( Human Wave Change) the war with the Uirusu went into the human's favor until finally the outbreak was contained, but still every now again Uirusu outbreaks occur, far smaller than original, so the humans alongside the Senkai joined together in pursuit of complete peace, this began the era of _**Shinryou**_(Data Fighter).

* * *

><p><strong>(Shinryou Academy)<strong>

A pink haired girl observed our blond hero as he and Setsuna came back into the room, her eyes narrowed in contemplation, "_What could she have possibly done to make Naruto blush like that?_" One thing Sakura prided herself on was her abilities in deduction, with her photographic, which was a blessing and a curse, she was able to see things others will casually look over. Like the fact Naruto isn't a normal _**Shinryou**_, in fact no one has ever seen him transform, never seeing him with a Senkai only confirm that theory, "_Then _w_hy is he able to utilize chips so well? Even though he's not a __**Shinryou**__?_" It was no secret that humans could use _**Kaisaisen Shi**_( Battle Cards) without transforming, it was just more energy consuming and impractical to do it unless you had large reserves.

A voice ranged through head interrupting her monologue, "_**Saku-chan thinking of your Naruto-kun again?**_" the voice said in a teasing manner.

Sakura shook her head in affirmative absentmindedly before she fully registered what the voice asked her, Sakura's face became cherry red as she tried to fruitlessly deny what the voice accused her of doing , "_There's no way I would like that troublemaker! Plus he's the Dobe of the class Denkou-chan!_(Lightning). _Or did you forget?"_

Sakura discreetly search for the pouch connected to the back of her skirt and pulled out a pale pink iPod Touch VG, looking at the screen she sees a women with pale pink hair spiking downward on to the right side of her face and her hair laying flat on her left shoulder, she possess warm crystal blue eyes and pale porcelain skin(**imagine Lightning from FFXIII**)

Denkou just shook her head on the screen, this girl was obviously in the denial, did she forget that she can hear her thoughts?, "_Whatever floats your boat sweetheart. So what if he's the Dobe? He's cute and you like him, I'd say go for it. Make me proud Saku-chan!_"

Sakura blush came back with a fury at what her partner was implying, "_How many times do I have to say that I don't lik-_."

"Haruno Sakura, come to the examination room for testing!" Shouted Mizuki, Sakura being snapped out of her rant with Denkou, angrily shoved her iPod back in its place stood up and proceeded to walk towards the testing room, grumbling to herself.

"_Denial is not only a river in Egypt Saku-chan._" Denkou said in a singsong voice.

"_Shut up Denkou!...Hey, What's Egypt?_" Sakura asked in confusion. Was it a hidden village or something? And why would their be a river named denial, that just sounds crazy.

Denkou not knowing how to answer the question, shrugged her shoulders as if her partner could see the gesture, "Beats me, It just popped in my head."

Sakura face-palmed, "_Denkou-chan I love you...but you're an idiot._"

"..._but I'm your idiot._..._And so is Naruto or as you call him in your sleep Naru-kun!_"

Sakura face turn redder than an apple, in fury or embarrassment, will never know, "_Shut up Denkou!_"

* * *

><p>Naruto watched the pink haired girl walk across the class to the testing room. While, Naruto didn't hate the girl, he found her quite cute actually, she had the habit of getting on his bad side. He would understand if she did it to everybody, that would just make her a bitch, but no she seemed to single him out everything he done, even the time he's done good she still belittled him. Naruto just didn't understand what was wrong with her, once he even went to explain this to Ayame-neechan at Ichiraku's but she didn't help at all, she just smiled and giggled, telling him he would understand when he's older. What does that even mean?<p>

"Uzumaki Naruto, come to the examination room for testing!" Shouted Mizuki, Naruto hearing his name be called stood up and started walking towards the door.

"Why do you even try ya Deadlast? It's not like ya going to past anyway lose!" Kiba said from his seat, many classmates shook their head in agreement and burst out laughing, "I mean you can't even _**Denpa Henkan!**_"

In the World only about 10 % of humans have the_ potential_ to _**Denpa Henkan**_, due to the difficulty of finding the right partner that has your Hachou, that number is further reduced. People who can't use _**Denpa Henkan**_ can still use BattleCards simply for the fact everyone possess _**Noizu**_, no matter how little. People who can't _**Denpa Henkan **_are also looked down in the _**Shinryou**_ society, seeing them as inferiors or failures who should just be regular civilians, despite the fact that there are S-class Shinryou in the world that do not have a wizard.

Naruto just kept walking to the examination room, he raised his left hand the air and gave Kiba the middle finger, not even bothering to turn around.

Kiba growled, "_This Dobe thinks he's better than me! I show him who he's messing with!_" "Dobe, let's make a little wager. What do you say?" Kiba said with a smirk on his his face.

Naruto stopped mid-walk, Kiba's statement catching his interest, if only slightly, "Terms?"

Kiba madly grinned on the inside, "_This is going to be to easy_"," In one week, at the **Shinryou** **Battle Arena**! You vs. Me, _Mano y Perro_! If I win you have to quit the **Shinryou **program and never come back, if you wi-... what am I saying, you're not going to win! Not even close!" The class erupted with laughter once again.

Setsuna narrowed her eyes, "_What does that mutt think he's doing?_" To have the nerve to challenge her Naru- *cough*...her classmate into a duel, that mutt better watch his step before its a trip to the vet to get put down or neutered, which ever's worse(**A/N:** I**n my opinion I rather die XO**).

A flash of worry entered Sakura's eyes, " _Naruto-kun..._"

"_I heard that_"

Sakura blushed cherry red again, "_Shut up Denkou!_"

Naruto hair overshadowed his eyes, suddenly without any warning, an maelstrom of azure Noizu surrounded his form, growing thicker and stronger by the second, lifting his eyes to stare at his fellow classmates, they were shocked to see such a piercing gaze that looked as it could freeze them over in an instant.

Everyone eyes widen, how could he possess this much Noizu? He didn't even look as if he was exerting himself.

"**If I win**... **you**'ll become my friend." Naruto stated, calming his power down to what it was before the outburst.

Kiba could only manage to shake his dumbly, utter shock on his face for what he just saw with his own eyes.

Seeing Kiba dumbfounded, Naruto proceeded his walk into the examination room and shut the door quietly behind him, leaving the awestruck kids behind him.

* * *

><p><strong>5 Hour later(Hokage Monument)<strong>

Naruto couldn't believe it he PASS! Take that you damn Bushin BattleCard, thank you Kiba if it wasn't for you I would have never passed. Naruto touch the dark blue forehead protector around his neck. Showing off his _**Noizu**_ to his class gave him a startling realization, it was that he had to much _**Noizu**_, looking at the classmates response by him showing merely a fraction of his reserves only prove it, so thinking through all those times where he tried to make a clone, a certain thought ran through his head, "If the reason is that I have to much _**Noizu**_ to properly make 3 Bushin, then maybe just maybe I can use that excess power to create like a hundred or so."

Naruto chuckled to himself, "Man, wasn't Iruka-sensei surprise, and Mizuki looked like he had a heart attack."

Naruto gaze at the stars from his perched position, "I love coming out here at night, it's so peaceful...just laying here gazing at the stars."

Naruto closed his eyes and stiffed a yawn, "Yep this day can't get any better." Was Naruto last thought before he drifted off to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>(Unknown)<strong>

Jumping up Naruto found himself in an unfamiliar place, it looked to be some type of sewer with pipes running along the wall. Naruto looked down and thought 'Ew'. If this is a sewer then what the fuck was he standing in, "Where am I? I could have sworn that I was laying on top of the fourth's head."

Naruto heard a giggle, "**Hello Naruto-kun.**"

Naruto jumped for the second time and dropped into the academy stance and scoped out his surroundings, searching for any immediate threat to his well being, "Who said that?"

"**I did**" said the seemingly disembodied voice.

Turning to where he heard the voice come from he is shocked to see a giant cage of some sort, with ethereal pillars of red energy serving as the bars, behind the cage though couldn't be made out as his eyes could not pierce the darkness.

"**Come to me Naruto-kun, I would come to you...but this firewall prevents me.**"

Hesitant to listen to the voice, Kami(God) knows what it did to in up in this forsaken place, I mean wouldn't you be suspicion too if you wake up in a place you've never seen and a voice you never heard

tells you to come closer to it?

"Who are the hell are you? And how do you know my name anyway? I'm not moving an inch to I know who you are."

"**As you wish.**" a bright golden light illuminates the cage in an eerily glow, giving Naruto full visibility of the inside of the cage and the sewer he was in. Now having a better look Naruto looked around to get better associated with his surroundings, "_Kami this place's a dump._"

Turning his attention back to the cage, Naruto had to hold his nose to keep from fainting at the sight he just witness.

In the cage was a goddess in human skin, she had a body women would kill for, long blonde hair that fell to her shapely butt, big innocent looking red eyes. how can red eyes look innocent? She had nine fluffy blonde tails extending from her backside and two blonde fox ears hat sat on top of her head(**She's Chizuru from Kanokon. Check my profile to get a piture at what she looks like**)

"**My name's Chizuru...but you know me by the title**..._**Kyuubi no Youko**_( Nine-Tailed Demon Fox)

"Ky-..._**Kyuubi**_...b-but the Yondaime killed you!"

"**No human, even with Shinryou powers can hope to kill a Bijuu-class **_**Uirusu**_**...but they can contain it in a vessel.**"

The full impact of her words sunk in, "You mea-...no it can't be!" Naruto tried to deny the inevitable.

"Yes it's true, I, the Kyuubi no Youko, am sealed away in your body Naru-kun, if it helps I'm sorry for the life you've have been force to live because of me." Chizuru held her head down in shame as she remembered the all the pain Naruto's been through because of her actions.

"I don't blame you, I mean you too cute to stay mad at anyway." Naruto said rubbing the back of his head sheepishly .

Chizuru blushed _cherry red, "__**He thi**_**nks I'm cute?**"

"So...Where are we anyway?" Naruto asked, not once noticing the blush on her face.

Chizuru sweatdropped, "_**As much as I hate to admit it, that Uchiha girl was going about it the right way.**_" Naruto was not stupid, quite far from it actually, but wen it came to girls, he was as dense as you could get unless you didn't be painfully straightforward with him.

Naruto and Chizuru spent the next hour or so just talking to each other, Naruto told her about all the pranks he'd pulled and the shenanigans he gets in on a daily basis. He came to find out the place he was in was called _**OperaSys**_ or Operating system, Chizuru cage was a giant firewall that kept her from doing anything to him unless the seal or he approve of her doing it, the blue pipes on the wall represented his data flow in his body.

"**Hahahahahaha Naruto-kun, your pranks are so funn-**"

A look of horror made its way on Chizuru face, Chizuru yelled frantically to Naruto, "**Naruto wake up now! You're in danger!**"

Naruto looked at her in worry and confusion, "What do you mean Chizuru-chan? In danger from what?"

In normal circumstances, Chizuru would have blushed at Naruto calling her that, but these weren't normal circumstances, "**Now's not the time to talk. You have to leave now!**"

A force hit Naruto as he was propelled out of his _**OS **_and back into the waking world.

"**Be careful Naruto-kun.**"

* * *

><p><strong>(Hokage Monument) <strong>

Waking up, Naruto hopped to his feet and looked around for any threats and relaxed when he didn't see one, "She must of been overreacting or something?"

"_**ABOVE YOU NARUTO-KUN!**_"

"Above...me?" Naruto looked up to see a blue ball of light spiraling down right for him, having no time to get out the way, Naruto said his goodbyes to himself as if the people he mentioned could somehow here him, " Oji-san, I never got to take your hat,..._Ayame and Teuchi, there's still so much Ramen to eat,...Setsuna, I use to hate you but now I'm not so sure,...Sakura,... You're in the same category as Setsuna...Chizuru-chan,... I wish you didn't have to die along with me...Iruka-sensei, I 'm sorry that I never got to kick your ass,...and Kiba...well some more than others._"

"Well if I'm going to die, I'm gonna die in style not like a chump! You here that you stupid rock! Come ate me!" Naruto shouted as he jumped towards the ball of fire.

If this moment wasn't dangerous as it is, Chizuru would have sweatdropped, " _**The one man I fell for turns out to be an idiot...well I wouldn't haven't any other way.**_" a solemn smile formed on her face.

"_Are you an idiot kid? Who jumps towards a meteorite?_"

"Did that rock just talk?" Naruto didn't chance to questioned himself as he and the somehow sentient meteorite collided in a blue flash of light.

* * *

><p><strong>(Shinryou Academy)<strong>

A group of boys surround a chubby boy on the ground as they continue to taunt him.

One boy said, "Haha, you stupid fatass with out that lazy ass here to protect you're nothing! I bet he doesn't even like you anyway! Probably see's you as deadweight!"

another boy snickered, "Yeah I agree with you Mashiro!"

the boy on the ground fruitlessly tried to whole back the tears from falling down hos face, "No! Shikamaru wouldn't do something like that!"

"How wold you no you tub of lard? You're just nothing but a fat boy anyway, I don't why you even try to be a _**Shinryou**_...You're just going to slow your teammates down anyway...Come on guys Orientations tomorrow and we waste enough time on this colossal waste of space."

the other boys guffawed, "Good Mashiro!"

The boys began walking away, leaving the lone boy in his sorrows, "Is what he say true? Am I just wasting my time trying to be a _**Shinryou**_?"

_Don't listen to those brats boy_"

The boy wiped his eyes and search around, trying to pinpoint where he heard the noise, "Who said that?"

"_I did __**Ningen**_(human)" a bull looking Senkai appeared in a burst of flames, further examination of him revealed him to not be an ordinary bull, this going by Senkai standards.

His whole body, with the exception of his red and beige face mask, at least that's what he thought it was and robust red shoulder pads, was made entirely out of red hot flames.

"_Do you want power __**Ningen**__, power beyond your wildest dreams, power that will help you get revenge on these pathetic people that dare insult you._" The bull Senkai could tell that this boy did not possess his own Senkai and couldn't believe his luck when he felt that they had the same _**Hachou**_.

"Yes...yes I do! I'm tired of getting treated like some sort of outcast just because I'm different than _them_."

The Senkai laugh inwardly, "_This is easier than I thought! At this rate I'll the key back in a day!_"

"Excellent boy, what is the name of my future _partner_."

The flaming Senkai release an aura of power that seem to intoxicate the boy, "My name is...Akimichi...Akimichi Chouji."

"_Nice to meet you boy, I am called many things but you can call me_ _**Taurus**_."

* * *

><p><strong>And Cut! I hope you enjoy the story so far. Please review, but no flaming, I'd except criticism if you got good evidence to back it up. If you have any ideas of any BattleCards be sure to write tham in you review or PM me. For those of you who read KN:SoaW, Vegeta will be coming, have patience can't make him to powerful just yet can we?<strong>

**Harem so far**

**Setsuna(Fem. Sasuke)**

**Sakura**

**Chizuru(Fem. Kyuubi)**

**Should i add more or keep it small? Give me some suggestions, I'm all ears.**

**Ja ne**

**Namikaze_Reiko is not in...He's out!**


End file.
